


you belong with me

by yeonjunsangel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crying, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Post-Fourth Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonjunsangel/pseuds/yeonjunsangel
Summary: Naruto tried not to fall for him; he really did.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	you belong with me

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written naruto before so apologies if it seems ooc !  
> no beta
> 
> inspiration: you belong with me - taylor swift

Naruto tried not to fall for him; he really did.

He tried so badly to not pay attention to the way Sasuke’s soft lips curved upwards ever so often into a small smile, and his sparingly soft laughter. Naruto tried not to think about how much he just wanted to wrap his arms around Sasuke, hold him tightly and never let him go, and maybe leave a few stray kisses on his cheek.

Naruto wanted to come home, and see Sasuke waiting for him as he opened the door, standing there in the warmth of his – no, _their_ —apartment. Naruto tried not to think about how much he liked Sasuke.

But Naruto couldn’t think straight.

His love ran deep, deeper than he could ever imagine, accompanied by an impending guilt. And it was crushing him. It _hurt._

Naruto sighed. They had been through everything together. Naruto was vulnerable in Sasuke, more so than anyone else. Every moment Naruto spent with him, he could feel his love and respect growing, and those memories were fond. One’s he’d think about and smile in reminiscence (although this seemed to be too often for his pining heart), only to be brought back to reality by his name being called and suddenly realising that his dreams were only silly little fantasies after all.

Sasuke and him were _best friends._

 _Friends._ Naruto thought bitterly. Before, Naruto would have never complained. Friends were all he’d ever wanted – he should be grateful for them, after all. But he was so _selfish_ , he couldn’t help but want more. He didn’t want want Sasuke to see his affection as platonic, but it would always be seen that way. Friendly, and nothing more.

What would Sasuke think if he saw him like this?

Probably laugh, look at him with concern and hand on his shoulder, shake him slightly and reject his advances. He’d say it all kindly, but Uchiha were known for their undertone of disgust. Sasuke wouldn’t be able to stand him afterwards.

Naruto knew Sasuke would never think of him in that way, but his dreams sometimes felt so vivid that he hoped _maybe_ – just maybe, not even that – Sasuke would open his eyes wider, stare Naruto directly in the eyes and see that all this time, Naruto was here, waiting for him after his years and and just _maybe_ he might feel the same.

A lingering doubt was still held heavy in Narutos heart, his fingers were tingling and hands shaking.

And so he cried, harsh, fierce tears of frustration running down his face, wetting his cheeks as he wiped them away firmly. His heart ached and ached, but his mind was awake, angered and defiant.

Naruto was never one to cry easily. But for Sasuke, he would do just about anything.

||

There was a soft knock at his door, waking him out of his state. Naruto was sat cross legged, soft light from the setting sun on his face, as he look downwards. Pictures of team 7’s genin days were strewn across his bed, remnants of the memories fresh in his mind. He rubbed his face with his fist, sniffling annoyedely and stood up, opening the door to—

Sasuke.

Naruto quickly looked down, a movement ingrained into his mind since childhood, before smiling and looking back up..

“Sasuke!”

“Naruto! Hey Sakura said she—“ Sasuke put a firm hand onto his shoulder, looking at him with concern. It was just like Naruto had imagined earlier and god he was so in love with him.

Sakura, it was always Sakura. Naruto’s teeth clenched. He knew the two were most likely dating,, but Sasuke really didn’t have to shove it into his face like this.

“Naruto, what were you doing?”

“Nothing, just sorting some things.” Naruto waved his hands in front of his face dismissively, trying to get out of Sasukes way, but his grip tightened, and Naruto flinched.

“Are those our — genin pictures?” Sasuke looked behind Naruto, seeing the pictures littered across his unmade bed, “We’re you thinking about it again? What would’ve happened if I’d never—”

“You don’t have to say it out loud — please, don’t say it.” Naruto answered, his voice sounding unusually wavered.  
  


Sasuke wasn’t unaware of what him leaving the village had caused. And he wasn’t blind to the pain he’d caused Naruto, in fact, it was perfectly clear to just about anyone.

Sometimes Sasuke pondered, and sometimes he thought that he never deserved to be let back into Konoha. He didn’t deserve their selfless compassion and understanding, he didn’t deserve their kindness. He’d stained so many innocent people, many of their own, and he _knew_ that he could never get them back.

All of it had been his own fault, and he was ready to take and and all responsibility.

But he’d never seen it this up close before.

Sure, he’d seen Naruto cry. It really wasn’t that uncommon to see Naruto cry, even over something small. But this was a different type of sadness, one that left an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he glanced over at the man he was so desperately in love with.

His heart clenched. He shouldn’t be able to love Naruto like this, even if it was from afar. He didn’t deserve the utter bliss that even just Naruto’s presence brought to him, the smile and laughter he brought to Sasuke’s face almost every day, and of course he’d never know.

Sasuke would watch from the sidlines, support Naruto with his whole body and heart, and hope that maybe he’d one day fill the void that his love brought upon himself.

“Naruto, I don’t mean to intrude on anything,” This much was true. Sasuke was concerned for him, and cared about him just as much as anyone else, even more so, “But were you crying?”

“Just thinking, that’s all.” Naruto smiled up at him, and Sasukes heart beat frantically in his chest. “I really miss them, you know. Sure we were quite — riled up, you could say — but they were fun.”

“You,” Sasuke pointed an accusatory finger at Naruto, “Were a brat though.”

“Hey! Are you really saying that? Did you ever _hear_ yourself, idiot!” Naruto was yelling, and got up into Sasuke’s face angrily, though rather closely. Naruto was selfish, and he knew it, but he couldn’t help getting closer. Sasuke was just so beautiful and he wanted to take this chance, before he accidentally fucked something up.

Sasukes hair was pushed onto one side of his face, his eye focused on Naruto and _solely_ Naruto. He was pretty, and Naruto knew he’d never have him, or be able to hold his pretty face between his hands and lean in slowly, but it had never really hit him this forcefully before. A moment ago, he was so gracefully unaware and now—

Before he knew it, he was crying again.

“Naruto…” Sasukes loud voice had toned down to a whisper, his forehead still inches away from Naruto’s own, his own thoughts now racing rapidly.

 _Oh my god._ Sasuke thought. _Did I just make Naruto cry? Oh god, what have I done I’ve ruined everything, I—_

“It’s not your fault Sasuke, it’s just me — me and my—” Naruto’s voice was quavering, his words strained and he sniffled forcefully as if ashamed of himself, “My stupid feelings.” He laughed pitifully, choking on a sob, continuing to mutter under his breath _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid._

“Feelings?” Sasuke looked at him. Naruto knew this was coming, the subtle rejection, the discontent and distaste, and a lasting awkwardness left in the air.

“Yeah,” Naruto’s voice was strained tightly, as if he was waiting for something to come at him and for this all to be over, “Stupid feelings, why did I have to love somebody like _you—_ ”

Naruto turned away, as if waiting to be yelled at or something of the sort, and so tensed up in surprise when Sasuke leant downwards, grabbed his face with his hand, turning Naruto’s to face him and look at him in the eye.

“You love me?” Sasuke smiled softly, wiping Naruto’s tears away with his right hand.

“I’m _in_ love with you.” Naruto blurted out, unable to think about what was happening or what was going on, his mind blanked.

Naruto instantly recoiled, regretting everything. He was selfish, so horribly selfish and he couldn’t take any of it back now, so far gone. He was crying harder now, and couldn’t stop no matter how hard he tried.

Sasuke placed his forehead against Naruto’s, leant against him, stroking Naruto’s hair softly, almost comfortingly. Naruto hated feelings, and was almost sure this was just a mockery of everything he’d just said.

But he could feel Sasuke coming closer and closer, his soft breath against a whispered cheek and he couldn’t possible be—

Sasuke was kissing him, square on the lips.

Naruto’s lips were slightly dry, but he easily fell into a motion, kissing Sasuke back passionately, the remainder of his tears still falling down his face. Sasukes smiled into the kiss, tasting tears, before pulling away quickly and finally speaking.

“I love you too, idiot.”

And that was all the confirmation Naruto needed, before threw his arms around Sasuke’s torso, holding on tightly, and burying his face into his chest. Naruto wiped the last of his tears on the collar of Sasuke’s shirt as he rested his head on the other man’s neck, before sighing in content and reaching up to kiss him again.

Sasuke loved him back, and that was all he’d ever need.


End file.
